Destiny
by kaitlin1198
Summary: The teen does not know how to cope after her boyfriend leaves her and she is afarid she might be carrying his child. Can two peoples love for each other really draw them back together. Inspired by Someone Like You by Sarah Dessen. Summary is horrible
1. Chapter 1

Destiny walked through the lawn, as a shortcut, but she knew it wouldn't help she , still be late to 1st period. She quickly got to her locker and opened it, almost passing the eight in her combination. She tossed the English book to the other side of the locker and grabbed her History book. Then she tossed the note that had dropped to the floor on the book and jogged to 1st period. She walked in, five seconds before the tardy bell rang.

While the teacher, Mr. Whats his name, gave the lecture over the importence of The Declaration of Independence Destiny thought about the note that was in her locker, the note had read: Come to homcoming with me? Tyler. She was't sure wether she should go or not.

She hadn't been anywhere with a guy since she lost Mark. Mark was her boyfriend, the only one who truly understood her. He just unpredictably moved with no explaination. Destiny knew she was really messed up, she knew she needed a therapist. It had only been a month since he moved away. She really really wanted to go too homecoming with Tyler, but she knew she couldn't face him or any body on homecoming night, at least as a date.

After third period Destiny skipped class the rest of the day. No teacher could really tell her what to do considering that she had an A in every class. Her mom died about six months ago. Her father was the best judge in the state of Tennessee. She could do about anything she wanted too.

At exactly 4:30 p.m. she walked into Dr. Leopards office. She was the doctor she had had since her mom gave birth to her. The office really hadnt't changed much in the last two years. When she turned sixteen she had come in for a check up and left by finding out she had anerxia.

"Hey," Dr. Leo, that was her nick name for her, said, " How is it going? How are you?"

They were walking though the hallways, she waited until they got in the room to say,"It has been alright. Latley I haven't been feeling very good, I am kind of dizzy and quiet spacey."

gave a short little laugh, for no apparent reason, while filpping her dark brown hair too the other side, " Your smart tell me what you think is wrong, okay we won't make the sick girl work. Any other diffrences, symptomns of any kind?"

Destiny was scared to say what she wanted. She could say that had been eating a lot. Or that she had all the other symptoms on the brochue that was located in her school consulers room. Of course she was smart enough too know that the signs led up too pregnancy, without a piece of paper telling her, but she didn't want too face the facts. She mumbled," I have been using the bathroom quiet frequently. There are a few others that arn't very important."

said," Well I have therioes, but lets take a blood sample," she got a syringe out and said," stand."

Destiny quickly stood, but it was too fast and stumbled forward,"Oh, sorry," she mumbled.

" It's okay," Dr. Leo put the syringe in her arm and said," don't look."

" I am really sorry, that happens alot," Destiny murmured.

" It is fine Destiny. I am done." She took the syringe, full of blood, out of her arm and then put a band-aid on the spot," I think you know exactly what these results may be, I can see that look in your eyes, and I am here if you want to talk about anything, even school. I was best friends with your mom and you know that."

Destiny said, " I know, um, what do I do next, oh I know, urainary test, how fun," at least she still had sarcasm.

" Here," handed her the cup.

She went out and down the hall silently. Could I really be pregnant, she thought. She had always used protection, Mark had too. Well except that one time the night before he left, but could she be pregnant.

When she was done she and walked back to the door," Anything else," she handed her the cup with just her head in the door.

" No, but thanks Destiny," sounded very concerned.

" Bye," Destiny said.

Chapter 1

" Crap," she whispered, sounding just like her mother had, " Where the heck is the freaking number?"

" What freaking number?" her Dad, Ross, said walking thorugh the front door.

" Just Joe's, a guy from school, we have to do a Chemistry project togather," actaully she was looking for Marks number but her Dad didn't need to know that.

"Okay, sorry I was late again, meetings all the time. Have you ate?"

"Yep. Well I better get to homework, love ya," she hollered already climbing the stairs.

It had been a week since her doctor visit she would be getting a call from them soon, but she didn't think she was going to have a kid anymore than she thought unicorins were real.

It was only seven o'clock when the phone rang and she grabbed not even looking at the caller id, a familar voice said, "Hey, Des."

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"Who cares, I heard about the note, you have to go with Tyler on Friday," she rambled on about why and that it would be good for me.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble, but it can't happen I have plans with my Dad."

"Have plans with your Dad, are you crazy, the only time you time speak is to say hi and bye to each other."

Emily had a point, she really just didn't feel up to it, and was using lies to cover up the truth, Em seemed to know what was wrong, "He was your first boyfriend my gosh, Des, you really gotta get over it, he's a guy, not the entire world."

It felt like it though, he had been her entire world, they had been through all the stages, friends, puberty, the talk, the honeymoon stage, the fighting stage. They had always come out of it like champs, he was her good luck charm. This time they couldn't come out of whatever stage this was because their was no "them". Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, this is what just thinking about that brown hair, brown eye football star did too her. She let her flip phone slide shut silently.

**Thanks for reading plz review and if something doesn't make sense to you don't be afraid to ask me about it. Also if you dont know already this does not relate to Gallagher but the ideas for the chapters were partly because of my first fanfic so yeah **


	2. Chapter 2

She had almost regained her strength when her phone rang again.

"Hello," she whispered, scared that who ever it was might notice something was wrong if her voice cracked.

"Hey, Des," Dr. Leo greeted.

"Hi so what uh what is it?" She hesitated to ask.

"Well it turns out that," Leo took a breath and paused while Destiny silently chanted, _please no, please no, please, it has to be_, "positive," Leo confirmed her worst fear.

She felt the bile rise in her throat and knew she had to get off the phone quickly, "Thanks," She said throwing her phone onto the bed and running to her bathroom. Sadly this isn't what she expected her stomach tightened and she began crying again. An hour later she had cried, thrown up her dinner, and then cried some more. Finally she dragged herself to her bed and almost immediately fell asleep letting herself slowly forget the "big news."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~

It had been a week and she had kept her dirty little secret a secret, not telling her best friend, her aunt, or her Father. It was hardest to not break down and tell him whenever he had a good day at work at greeted her when he got home by saying, "How is my perfect little princess doing?"

Yet she had been really busy. She traced her old boyfriends name to a guy named Travis. Why he would change his name she had no clue, but she felt obligated to tell him first, so on Friday after school she drove over to Bean County about an hour from where she lived and parked her red Mustang in front of what she believed was her old boyfriends house.

Millions of questions had been running through her mind and now it was down to the moment of truth. Could she do it? But more importantly was this really her old boyfriends house? Why would he move just an hour away, not tell her, and then change his number, name, and even his birthday. She felt like one of those crime scene investigators, but instead of going to tell the family a person was dead she was going to tell them that she was bringing a baby into the world.

A baby, she hated when she called it that because she didn't need a kid she wanted to be a doctor and get a minor in law school. She wanted to put the baby up for adoption but when she used the word baby she got all gushy inside. She was already to attached to it to get an abortion which even to her, once voted the meanest in high school out of all the boys, was a horrible crime. Destiny tried using the words thing and fetus to refer to it but most of the time she didn't really think about it and called it a baby then she felt her heart skip a beat.

She slowly approached the front door ringing the door bell. A woman came to the door and even with different color contacts, hair, and style of clothes she could make out that is was his Mom, Marks Mom.

"Hello," Destiny said sheepishly, "May I visit your son, Mark, no Travis may I please visit Travis ma'am."

"Are you that little Destin girl from Stamps?"

"Yes ma'am," she said softly.

"Well we don't need you. There is a reason a family moves.

"Please ma'am," Destiny looked up with pleading eyes.

"You have five minutes, understand then you never ever are to come back again."

Destiny nodded.

"Up the stairs first door to your left."

She silently walked up there and knocked on his door, "Um, uh, Mark?"

He came to he door, "Oh my why are you here?"

"I, I, I ne…" The tears came to her eyes.

"Ssh," He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mark, I I'm p," She paused realizing she had lost the nerve.

"What is it?" He said walking her to his bed.

"Preggo," she whispered.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Remember how we call all the pregnant teen at school preggos well I'm one of them and we call all the fathers Faths well your one."

"What," His eyes grew wide.

"I'm not asking you to like be apart of the life or anything I'm putting the thing up for adoption but I thought you should at least know first."

"Well I," He stuttered half terrified.

"Well I said you didn't have to do anything bye," She was about to walk out when he grabbed her arm.

"I want to do something, I do but I, my parents we have this secret see different looks, new names."

"What is it? Why did you leave me?" She demanded.

"Hard to explain."

"What kind of jacked up answer is that."

"We work for the," He lowered his voice below a whisper, "CIA."

Her jaw dropped.

* * *

**So how often does that happen? I mean a guy really wants to help. Anyways, If you LIKE or LOVE it review. If you wanna give me some constructive criticism feel free to do so in the box below. If you HATE or DISLIKE it then I hope your Mommy told you if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Destiny had digested the news and then thrown up, because sadly morning sickness should be called "24 hours sickness". It is not some carry on bag that you put on in the morning and then take off it really sticks all day. Mainly in the afternoon for Destiny.

Then she had began to play 20 questions. She asked something about the CIA, he asked something about pregnancy. Finally twenty minutes after she was suppose to leave she asked a good question, "You aren't suppose to be telling me any of this, are you?"

He shook his," Really no, you are only "allowed" to if you are or become part of the family. Any way screw the rules your carrying my child your close enough to family."

"Do you move around a lot?" She asked, scared that she couldn't come visit if he moved further away.

"Only when I get to close to someone."

She nodded, "Well can I ask why?"

"When I was young a group of terrorists were hunting me. They aren't anymore but my parents just don't feel comfortable letting me get close to someone."

"Are you going to move because I came here tonight?" She asked the fear creep into her voice and you could see it in her eyes.

"No. When I said I wanted to do something I meant it. I want to be a part of my childs life."

"How? Are you going to tell your parents?"

"No we, it can't be that easy. They will be mad."

"Well duh."

"Look I have a plan," he began the speech.

`````The next day```````````Saturday.

Destiny was sitting were she in her designation when she saw their van park at the curb of the park. She had her doubts about the plan. She had curled her hair, bought a pair of fake glasses, and changed into a different style of clothing than she had been wearing last night. Mark's/Travis's parents were not going to realize it was her according to Mark(She liked to call him Mark). They were going to go sit on the bench but a few seconds before they got there she was going to slide over in the middle where they had to sit one on each side of her. Then she was somehow going to show that she was pregnant. The last part was going to be the hardest because she wasn't showing and even though she carried morning sickness with her she couldn't just will it to happen... unless maybe she could get somebody to put the scent of coffee within five feet of her.

She texted Mark: Hey could you get the smell of coffee close to me then I could show them I'm preg.

Then plan had been going fine. She was reading the newspaper, she slid over, she was tapping her foot against the ground, and Mark and texted that he could make it happen.

She and the other two were all reading the paper. They hadn't spoke to her. She hadn't spoke to them. Then she smelt it. In the most normal way possible to she ran over to the trash can. That was enough for Marks mother, Audrey, to look up. Audrey noticed that something was wrong and even though she isn't always a kind person she has a good heart. Audrey got up to go see about her.

"Sweetheart are you okay? Are you sick?"

"It's nothing," Destiny assured her.

"It looks like something," She raised and eyebrow.

"I don't like telling people I'm pregnant in the 12th grade, its not cool," She said getting a piece of gum from her jean pocket.

"You aare," At first the mother looked mad and then her tone softened. They walked over to a nearby picnic table, "Do you have somehwere to go."

"Yeah my Dad doesn't know yet."

"You should tell you mother first she would be more understanding. Have you told the father."

"Can't tell my mother she died about six or seven months ago of cancer. I guess the only good thing that came out of that is the teachers let my skip school. And it is also because my Dad threatened to file a lawsuit against them. He is Brain Baker the best judge in Tennessee. I guess the other good thing is that Dad and I don't talk a lot. I looked and sounded almost exactly like my mother he doesn't mean anything by it but they had been dating since they were in seventh grade so losing some one and watch them suffer has to have an effect. Oh yeah and I told the father of the baby I was stunned when he didn't run off like any other guy would do. He said he wanted to be a part of the babys life. I'm am so sorry I am spilling all of my troubles on you. I bet you have better things to do," I said trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes. I forgot to wear waterproof mascara.

"Its okay sweetheart," She smiled, "So how did it happen? Was _it_ your first time?"

"No my third. You see it was the night he was moving and we didn't you know use anything. I was on the pill, but I had been so stressed with school starting back and him moving. I had been like depressed or whatever and forgot to take it. It was a dumb stupid mistake. It proves that even straight A students aren't perfect. Can you believe I used to be the one that picked on people like me."

"Are you keeping the child?"

"I was thinking about adoption. I can't raise a kid and go to doctor school. I want to find the cure to cancer and have a minor in law."

"You have big goals. I wanted a girl, but got a boy I was ninteen. We were going to try again but some things came up," She trailed off, "So who is the father?"

UH Oh Destiny had been telling her the truth. And obvious Destiny had not been thinking clearly but it felt so good to get it off her chest.

"Um, well."

"Well."

Destiny shrugged her shoulders.

Audrey raised both eyebrows.

"I need to get going," Destiny said.

"Wait who is the father and what is your name."

Destiny was standing up, "Its Destiny remember the Destin girl. And the father is the one in the metallic blue Camaro his name in Mark." She said quickly running away.

Audreys jaw dropped.

So review, yeah.?


	4. Chapter 4

"How did it go?" He asked when we had carefully turned the corner.

"Great except for the end. When I told her I was the Destin girl and the guy named Mark in the Camaro was the father she looked like she wanted to kill me."

"I saw," He said.

Before I had a chance to ask him what we could do next his phone rang, "Hello," he answered.

I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, more like yelling, but I knew that it was his parents. I think it was both because I vaguely heard a mans voice.

Once they were done screaming he sighed, "I am not coming home until you can think about this in a rational way and Destiny knows all about the CIA. She is carring my child for God sake, she is family whether you want it or not, so deal with it!" He pressed the end botton on the phone even though they were still yelling about something.

I didn't know why, but I was crying, I once read in a health book that many pregnant women cry over small things or nothing during the beginning and end of pregnancy. They cry even more when the are stressed, there are also other ways stress can effect pregnancy. I really need to go check out a pregnancy book at the library. And a stress book. And a teen parent book. And a adoption book or something along those lines.

"Sh,sh. It is going to be all right. tThey were jsut a little upset remember they spies. Spies have a bigger temper." He was going to ask me to slide over then he was going to put his arm around me, But I bet him too it. Before he could get anymore words out I was in the middle seat with the seat belt on and my head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We could do alot of things. 1) Tell your Dad 2) Go rent a motel room and discuss telling your Dad. And talk about how I think we could calm my parents down or 3) Go on a walk in the park and pretend nothing is wrong."

"Well, Ma-, wait what is your real name," I asked.

"It is Jackie. But I have been called Mark for almost the past two years. I want you to call me Mark," He confrimed.

"Okay, Mark, I want to go to the park, but first I want to tell my Dad, then I want to rent a motel room when he kicks me out."

"He won't kick you out. But he might kick me out," Mark said. I hated when he was like this. He talked in that flat tone. I could pick up what emotion he was sad, scared, concerned. He put up a wall and it would take me awhile to break it down, but I was determined to do it.

"Dad, you home," I whisper-yelled as we walked into the house.

"How is my perfect little princess?" He teased smiling, work must've been good last night.

"I'm okay. You remember Mark, right?"

"Of course, the only one of your friends I ever liked."

I noticed Mark was ecspecially quiet.

"Dad we need to tell you something."

"Oh no,"fear clouded into his eyes, "there is no way I am letting you two get married this young," he warned. I asked Mark to go wait out side, he wasn't much help.

My heart thumped harder, I could feel my pulse in my ears. My hands were sweating, and I was a little dizzy, yet I found the strength to say, "We don't want to get married."

"Yeah, so what do you want?" He asked. "I'll give money. I know you haven't had an allowance in a while. If you want to go to a party you can. I am sorry I haven't given you much freedom latley, but its just becuase I love you, princess."

"Dad," I choked on my sobs, "don't call me perfect or princess, or sweetheart. Don't call me anything that implies that you love me becuase you don't."

"You know that is not true," He pulled me into a hug, "Hey you want go bowling like we used to."

"Dad I don't mean that you hate me right now, but you will."

"Why?"

I was about to answer but I had to go into the restroom instead. I was sick and this isn't sick like morning sickness. My Dad held me hair up but I was dizzy and my head was pounding.

"I'm pregnant," I managed.

"Uh," He whimpered. Sitting the the guest bathroom, wrinkling his business pants. I didn't talk instead I just sobbed harder into his shirt, I'm sure that by now all of my mascara was on his shirt.

He finally pried my off his shirt I realized I had been whisphering, "don't hate me," I'm just glad I finally quit crying.

"Des your my little girl. Your my perfect princess that made a little mistake. I could never hate you. I love you, Des. I don't know how to punish you and I have no clue how to get thorugh this, but we'll be okay," he said.

My eyes filled back up with tears, but none of them fell. I could tell he knew they were tears of joy. I didn't know what the future would hold, it would be hard, tough, and more than likey dramatic. But it would be okay, right?

**So yeah reveiw if you like it, and this wasn't really what I had in maind but I liked it better**


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny POV**

Mark and Dad really hit it off. I went up to my room to do some homework while they talked about "stuff." I figured I might hear some yelling but I never did. Finally I finished my six page literature response at about five p.m. That is strange Mark got here around noon, five hours, my Dad had never ever put up with anyone except Mom and I for more than three hours.

"You two still alive?" I called turning into the kitchen to be met with the stench of coffee and pizza. I grabbed my nose.

"Oh hey sweetie. We were just talking about some politics," Dad said.

"One I hate politics and two I hate coffee and pizza and I have to get out of the kitchen,now," I said letting my nose go and walking quickly out of the kitchen with an apple in my hand.

Much later that night, when I should have been in bed I tiptoed down the stairs and to the couch where Mark was suppose to be sleeping. He was really watching the baseball game.

"Hi, beautiful, " He whispered.

"Hey," I said sitting right beside him, like almost on top of him.

"So what are you grounded from?" He laughed.

"Nothing, he just said grounded not what I was grounded from. Probably things like parties and allowance. He said I could still do most things as long as they were related to the baby. I should be able to see you because you are the babys father. I get to keep my phone to talk to the doctors. I have to stay in school all day, no more skipping turns out they sent Dad a record of every time I skipped. He wasn't very proud."

Mark smiled, "You needsleep you should go get some rest. Tomorrows Sunday and we need to deal with my parents."

"Come and tuck me in," I said as he was already following.

"Where are you two going?" Dad asked suspiciously as we walked up the steps.

"Too talk," I answered. We didn't shut my door the whole way so Dad would know he could trust us.

I snuggled into Marks side and put my arm around his waist, he was so much bigger than me. At least a foot taller( i was 5'1 he was 5'10) and he had 8 pack abs. I was about to ask a question but todays events came back to me and I dropped it. I tried to keep staring into his eyes but my body was telling me to sleep so I allowed myself to drift to sleep.

* * *

**Mark POV**

It was about midnight when she finally went to sleep I wanted to watch her sleep but I knew her Father would not go to sleep until I came out so I carefully untangled my arm form hers. She was always so different when she slept. On the outside she looked hard and cold, ecspecially when she went to school. She always wore black from head toe, that had started after her Mother died, I was told. I knew on the inside she was vunerable. More so than anyone I have ever seen.

"I'm sleepy," I heard her Dad whisper from the door.

"I'm trying," I said as I slipped out of the bed. She had a good grib on my jacket, finally I just slide it off and let her keep it.

"You really are nice, but how am I suppose to trust you with my little girl after that."

"I don't know," I shook my head as we made our way down the stairs.

"Just curious, that wasn't the first time was it?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"When was?" He wondered, "Was it with you?"

"No, it was about three weeks after her uh Mother passed. I know that much, that is about it."

"When was your-,"

"With her. We huh did it twice. The first was after her best friend, Lucy, called her a goth, fake, hore. And said that she should die like her Mom. The next was the night I left, the night that it happened."

He jsut shook his head. "So what are you doing tomorow."

"I am going to sort things out with my parents. Des says she wants to come, but I don't know if I will take her. I don't want her to like get hurt, they can be harsh."

"Most parents are, Destiny does know this and I promised I wouldn't tell her okay, you have to promise too," I shook my head as a yes, "I had a sister, past tence. When she was 17, I was 26, both of our parents had already passed away. She got pregnant at 17. I offered to keep the kid and raise her as my own, at that point Linda and I were already engaged. Well she, my sister, died when Destiny was born. Long story short Linda and my name went on the birth certificate like my sister wasn't her mother. Destiny doesn't know that, I don't think it should happen to Destiny though, my sister used to do drugs, the bad kind they said her death was most likely from a bad heart and on top of that the drugs even though she hadn't had drugs in nine months. I am not totally sure but I am guess the withdraw sympotms of the drugs could have been heart attack."

"But Desiny said she looked and talked like her Mother."

"She did jsut like Linda. I liked Linda because Linda looked close to my sister. Linda and my sister were really close together I would've considered them twins."

I didn't know what to think. I was going to plan on how to tell or talk to my parents as I went to sleep but all I could think was, wow.

* * *

Love it hate it? Good, bad? Tell me in the review box below.


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny POV

I was woke to my alarm that I had set for eight as I got out of bed I was still groggy and began to stand up as I felt the bile in my throat. I made it to the bathroom and after I was sick I sighed. I hated this. This sickness, I was going to get stretch marks and there was no female I could even talk to about it, wait, maybe there was.

"Hey Des where you at?" Mark asked.

"In here," I said pushing my bathroom door open, I was glad my bathroom was part of my room. I still felt sick, and it didn't feel like morning sickness, I need to talk to Dr. Leo about it. I really just needed to talk to her in general, she said I could come talk whenever.

"You okay," He asked leaning in the door way.

"Yeah fine, "I lied," Help me up."

He was about to help me up when I suddenly said, "Slowly."

"So," He said slowly, "What do you want to do today?"

I thought for about half a second, "I want to talk to your parents."

"Look they are not exactly friendly."

"I don't care," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hand me those TOMS," I said sitting on my bed.

"You have to feet," He pointed out.

"So I said get over there and hand me the shoes, " I said angrily.

He looked slightly taken back but I quickly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," My face got hot and I could tell I was blushing.

"Its alright, seriously, don't worry, sliver, black, or what is this, jean?"

I laughed, "Its aqua and I want the black ones."

* * *

I swear I ate everything and sometimes I threw up more than I ate. I had gotten some cereal this morning and then it came back up, the same thing happened with the soup so I was sticking to Saltines and Sprite because the last thing I wanted to do was get sick in Marks car.

"Ready?" He asked. It was then I realized I had been so occupied I didn't even remember where we were going, to talk to Marks parents. I nodded getting out, slowly with crackers in my hoodie and a Sprite in my hand, I felt better and not so dizzy. Instead of ringing the doorbell he took out his key and let himself in. Both of his parents were reading different book when we walked through the den.

"Glad you could make it home," His father smiled tauntingly. The table was in the shape of a rectangle. His parents were sitting one on each side. He pulled out a chair on the other side of them one for me and one for him.

"We need to talk," His Mother said after a couple more minutes of awkward silence.

"I agree," Mark said.

These blank, getting nowhere statements went on for a few minutes when until Audrey said, "We are mad because she is pregnant." That really made me mad, no, it pissed me off.

"What did you just say?" I interpreted, "Why are mad? Your mad because I am pregnant why would you be mad about me? I am pregnant its not like we are engaged," I huffed, "So you don't like me? Get the (colorful word) over it. Believe it or not I am carrying your grand kid. Oh yeah Audrey and if you don't get over it soon, you won't get to see the baby even if it is a girl. And Mr. Hensworth, forget abortion because that is murder. You were in hiding for 5 years for your son, why would you want to kill your sons son, " I finished, with everyone staring at me I realized what I had just done, I felt my face get hot and red for some reason I felt my cheeks get wet, I put my head down, and kept my voice from cracking, "Sorry, that was rude," I whispered before running into the chilly November wind so I could sob for no reason.

Or yes there was a reason. .

I sat on the wooden bench. I was surprised when instead of just Mark this time Audrey was with him too. Mark took my hand and let Audrey do the talking, "Hey sweet heart, its okay, something tells me what you said isn't why your crying. What is it?"

"Mo-mmy," I muttered, " The last time I had been that harsh or rude with any adult was my Mother. It was the night before she died. They had said the surgery went fine, I was holding her hand and she mad some remark that seems stupid now, but I got all bent out over it and yelled at her, little did I know she would die, the worst part is I never got to say goodbye or I love you or its going to be okay, nothing but yelling at her." So that is the reason for the sobbing at least I don't have to blame it on hormones this time. I cried even harder after admitting it, but Audrey just squeezed me tight with one arm and her son with the other. "I, I miss her," I stuttered.

Once my crying lightened up Audrey left me too Mark, after whispering something in his ear.

"They actually thought what you did took a lot of guts. And they admitted that the only thing they were mad about it I got you pregnant. They said the past couldn't be changed. My Mom would never admit it but she really does like you."

I nodded, "Mark can you spend the night at my house again, or can I spend the night at ours?"

He smirked, "Your house, you want to go to sleep in your bed, don't you?"

I nodded still sniffling, "I I like it there."

He just nodded understandingly.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Leo said to me as I walked into the cafe. It was her lunch break and I had "accidentally" bumped into her (in other words, followed her here from the clinic and waited five minutes to walk in.)

"Um not much. Can we uh talk?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure. About what?"

"Is it normal to like cry over everything and uh feel sick and dizzy. I know some of it is normal, but is it really that much or uh, do you get what I mean."

"Yes. Look you are a perfectly healthy girl and it is fine, each person is different."

"I feel fat," I admitted looking at my toes.

Leo sighed, "I know, but you are not. What does your best friend weigh?"

"Hey I remember this, 119 pounds."

"What do you weigh?"

"Only 113," I answered.

"Okay, see, not fat. Have you told your Dad?"

"Everybody but the school knows," I sighed, "I know stress is unhealthy in pregnancy, but how to I get rid of it?"

"Just try to relax more often and take so free time out of your day not to worry."

"Are crazy take some free time out of my day. I am a senior I am practically doing homework all the time and I am every extracurricular activity, but cheerleader, track, and basketball."

" Just try , it will help."

"Okay," I said. After a few moments of silence I plopped down in the chair, "Why do I want to cry?" I whispered under my breath but Leo caught it.

"Your a teenager and pregnant it increases your hormonal activity but like 70%," She said explaining, "Then on top of that stress increases it by 20% and on top of that a womans average is 10% so yeah."

"Thanks," I said staring blankly at the table, "How do I go to college and raise a kid?"

"You could think about adoption."

"I was but I can't, its my little baby," I smiled as felt my eyes get moist, but I didn't really care, "I mean my Dad has the money, if we were broke and almost on the streets I would, but if I put her up for adoption when I am perfectly cable of taking care of her then I couldn't even think of who she would end up with, I have to think about my child before myself. I mean I have my Dad, who took is surprisingly well and Mark is so supportive and his family I'm sure I can make it work."

"Then why ask me," She laughed playful and for the first time in days I did too.

* * *

"I smell eggs, umm," I said walking into the living room and turning the TV on.

Mark smiled, something he seemed to do more of every day, "Your Dad called and said he had a late meeting he might not be home till eleven and you are not suppose to stay up and wait for him either."

"Okay, I'm not a little kid," I said poking out my tounge and sighing.

"Is something wrong," Mark asked putting his head on my should and wrapping his arms around me to were they were resting comforatable on my stomach.

"No," I took a deep breath," but I am sleepy and hungry, and eating is going to make me even more sleepy. Then I have homework," I complained.

"How about we do our homework together while we eat and then I can wash the dishes while you take a nap."

I smiled, "You're so smart. I'm glad your parents let you transfer back to my school."

"They couldn't say to your puppy dog eyes," He laguhed.

"Haha, ta da," I cheered and gave Mark my puppy dog eyes.

"No doggy, I won't do your homework."

I frowned, "Fine I'll do my homework if," I paused for a dramatic effect, "You make me another egg, cuase I had a tiny," I showed how small with my fingers about an inch apart, "sandwhich."

"Okay, I will," He said.

I needed to get serious with this, "Can you help me with something," I said getting on a bar stool.

He looked confused, "Well you know how my doctors appointment is next week I want you to come." Shoot I had changed the subject at the last minute, I couldn't ask him to do that.

"Yeah so how is that helping you?" He asked.

"Look its just, my jeans are already getting tight and I want you or your Mom to go clothes shopping with me. And I need someone to help me, becuase my Mom has a lot of maternity clothes, but I can't ask my Dad to get them from the attic yet and I don't if I can open the boxes, yet," I admitted, and blushed.

He put down the milk and came to sit beside me, "It's okay, I know it hurts, it'll be alright, I promise. And I'm sure I can talk my Mom into it unless you want me to go."

I sighed, "I don't know, I don't want people to think I'm fat," I complained as I lost my appitete.

He slide me off of the stool and into his lap, " Your are not fat, okay, pregnant woman don't get fat, the baby grows. And you glow," He smiled as I laughed at his pathetic comeback, "Believe me?" Even though it was a terrible explaination I believed him so I nodded.

"Okay now here," He got off of the other stool to hand me a plate, "Umm, och, hot," I said removing the fork as he said,"Uh yeah they are hot."

So the next hour and a half was spent chatting about math and homework but I was still thinking about getting fat, and the thought was disgusting.

* * *

**I think there was someone from a movie/book that liked scrambled eggs, anyone know who it was. Also I put the part that she has aneroxia, the eating disorder, in a chapter for a reason. And so far how am I doing potraying her eating disorder and pregnancy becuase I don't have an eating disorder and i am a teenager but I am not pregnant and don't want to be.**


	8. Chapter 8

She shot up from bed, and gasp loudly. Green unicorns, fat ladies, and hot chocolate. She had read that pregnant woman had strange dreams, but what person dreams about green unicorns or hot coco, that's right pregnant women. She slipped her slippers on and padded her way down the stairs, on the way she looked at the clock that said it was only eleven pm. She had went to take a nap at eight and never woke up.

"There you are, I was about to come make sure you weren't dead," Mark exclaimed.

"Sh, sh, sh," I whispered, still to sleepy for any loudness.

"Okay?" He raised his eyebrows, I shook my head, " I had a nightmare dream about green unicorns, fat ladies, and hot coco, now I want hot chocolate, but I'm to sleepy," I said standing in the living room door.

He chuckled quietly and went to fix me some while I laid in his spot to keep it warm, then I heard my Dads car and went to open the door for him. I almost froze when the door opened, "I thought I told you not to wait on me, " He smiled.

I answered, " I have been asleep for hours, I had another dream this time the unicorns were green not red."

He laughed and went into the kitchen, so I went back into the living room, Mark brought my hot coco and went to see my Dad, I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_I heard she did it with 4 guys._

_Shes not pregnant, she just a slut._

_If it is Marks his Mom is going to kill him, like literally so she won't have to see the kid._

_If she did it with 4 people will she have four kids._

_She is so smart, yet I doubt she'll graduate._

_Her Mom would've been real proud.(sarcasm)_

There where plenty of other rumors flying around, but this is all I knew.

I had a good crew of friends and once I explained how it happened they all understood. Most tried to spread good or no rumors and when I asked to know the latest rumor they didn't hesitate to tell, they were the best. They did their best to cover for me if I got sick and I never got caught if I skipped(which was now rarely) because of them. No teacher really knew that I was pregnant, I had convinced me Father not to email the teachers, in fear that they would picture me differently. I often felt like coming home and crying about rumors. I would hurt my Father or Mark to see me like that, and I couldn't talk to my Mom, she would know how to stop it. So I chose to suck it up and become the bad (colorful word) I was once picked to be.

I can't wait until tomorrow when Mark and I get to hear the babies heartbeat, he practically melts into goo every time we talk about the baby. I bet he is going to cry, I know I am. I have made out with him a few times since in the couple weeks I don't think it is the same for him as it used to be, I love it and want more of it, the only place he'll allow himself to touch me is my stomach, hair, or hips.

"Baker, would you like to join the class," Mr. Garner asked.

I was going to make a snappy comeback, but I felt myself get dizzy and was on my way to the bathroom before the cereal got to my throat. Close one. Now I had to find a snappy comeback for Mr. Garner. He was a nice, friendly guy. He had help at least a fifth or more of our student body with bullying anything from physical, verbal, sexually, or cyber. He had feelings for others and hated rumors. This might be the perfect time to tell everybody that I was pregnant.

"Where have you been," He asked as I walked in, I had wet my face and all of my makeup had been washed off. Instead of sitting I stood by my desk, "What is Baker? No more of your stunts."

"Lets see, well one night a boy was going to move, and let just say the egg and sperm met and fertilization occurred. Now some of you may already know this, and yes it causes you to lets see again throw up, pee more, get dizzy, um, eat more, and we have all seen a pregnant person right? I'm going to try and say this nicely I don't appreciate being called a slut, whore, hoe, or anything else. What really pisses my off is that someone sank to such a low level, Anna, that now there it some kind of rumor about my mother. I don't like that, she isn't here to talk back or defend herself, it is not fair. Who ever could do that is wimp because their to afraid that someone might defend me so they have to lie about a dead person," My the end I had raised my voice a little but not enough to yell, finally I sank down in my chair to wipe away a few of the tears talking about my Mother had caused but before that I added, "At least I am not killing it."

Garner totally ignored me,when the bell rang he asked me to stay behind, "Yes?" I asked.

"What you did today took alot, okay?" I nodded," I thought you were my good straight A student?"

I shook my head, "I kind of became the bad a word after my Mom died, I did it a week or two after and then I met nice Mark and he helped me get over her then we did it the night before he left, and it slipped my mind that I had been off birth control for over a month and it was the night he left and I thought we like, anyway yeah, it was both of our faults."

"Have you been to a doctor?" I nodded.

"If you want to talk we can?"

"Um no I don't, but do you know if they make like a book at school about eating disorders and pregnancy."

"You have a," He began but I cut it off, "anorexia."

"I'll go look at the library during my conference period, if you would like."

"Yeah if you will its fine, thanks."

"Your welcome, here is a note."

Now even the teacher would know and I'm sure there were going to be more rumors, but I walked out of the door with a bounce in my step, I was strong and confident in myself, for now.

* * *

I posted this thing on my profile about abortion, please got read it it was so sad, I really wanted to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed to take forever for those first two months to come around, but eventually they did. I wasn't as sick anymore and didn't have to pee every hour. Everything was fine. Today I planned to go shopping with Marks mother becuase none of my jeans fit anymore.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in forever," Audrey said opening the passenger side of my Mustang.

"I know," I smiled and took a deep breath. I'm still not sure I am ready to let her know I were size 7 jeans and probably 9, but its too late. I feel more insucure than ever today. After I had told Mark about how horrible I felt he had secretly made me an appointment for the doctor. She had told me all the negitave affects it could have on the baby and I love the baby so I am trying to do my best. It could cause premature labor, and thing along those sorts, she also said it might cause problems with the birth part. The stress of thinking I am overweight has many affect on pregnancy, and many more. After hearing that I could endanger my baby's health I have been trying my best. I think I have almost accepted the fact that you can help but gain weight, and Mark tries to help in every way possible. I am past first trimester(I am 14 weeks) and barely showing. Mark told Audrey a while ago but unless I say something she doesn't really bring it up.

"So," she interrupted my thoughts, "Where to."

"Um I don't know how about the mall, I don't want to have to walk that far how about the center with Old Navy and that pregnancy store place."

She lightly laughed, "Okay."

We got out of the car and went inside old navy. She began helping me pick out comfortable yet still stylish enough clothes to wear to school. Most of the ones she picked were not black but I was okay with that, I needed a change. She picked almost everything in the right size and didn't comment on any of the sizes, which were 8 and 9's and M and L, she did comment on how cute this or that looked. In the end I got 5 pairs of jeans and 4 of the streachy yoga pants, one size bigger than I needed so they would fit longer. I got 5 strechable shirt and then 5 cute shirts. Then I bought Audrey an outfit which she insitsed she didn't want but I had to get it for her. The total was $220 which Audrey about gasped at but I just swiped my Moms Old Navy card which I had got renewed in my Dads name.

Then we went over to the maternity store at one point I complained about how big these clothes looked and she said that it was completely normal, most pregnant women got that big, but by then the baby would be kicking. I noticed the stores clothes all had ruffles on them and were girl, they didn't have any black clothing, at all. We only spent $80 in there.

"Ready to go home," She asked. I was going to say yes but I realized my stomach had been growling, I would have usually ignored it but I was trying to be good.

"First can we stop at Sonic, do you want anything."

"Yeah sure I'll take the cheesecake bites and a water."

And I would have the tater tots and a sprite, what is that too much to eat? Too little? I took a deep breath and thought back to what the doctor had said, "It might be hard but when you are hungry eat something. You can start out small get an apple, or appetizer, maybe french fries, But remember the amount of sodium in them." Okay switch the tater tots to an apple.

Once ordered we headed home and Audrey wanted to help me take everything in. I noticed she had never been in my house before. There wasn't a lot to miss it was a normal old dull house. Dad had took all of Mom creativity out of it when she died. Mark promised me we could go shopping for decoration and something to give it color. I told him he still needed to get some of those boxes from the attic and that he should get the decorations she had while up there. That is why I shouldn't have been surprised when we opened the door to find 9 or 10 boxes in the hallway.

"Uh Mark whats going on?" I asked as I pointed to Audrey to to the place she could set the bags.

"Well," He said walking out of the kitchen with a Dr. Pepper in hand," You wanted those boxes out of the attic, these four say maternity and those five say decoration. There are some up there that say Pictures, want them?"

"Uh, sure, but you can do it later."

"Here," He said gently pushing the boxes toward the wall with one foot.

"This is your house, it is very nice."

"Thanks," I said.

"So this is where Mark sleeps," She motioned toward the couch.

"Yeah," I said and then added, "If I wake from my nightmares and he goes and fixes my something to drink then I usually fall asleep here and he either sleeps on the other couch or he carries me upstairs."

She nodded.

"Where will the baby sleep?" She asked.

"We haven't really been doing much with the room except clearing it. She will sleep in the room upstairs right across the hall for me, in my Moms old office. Once she gets older we might move her down stairs to the guest bedroom, because if she can walk then we don't want her going down the stairs without one of us with her of course," I smiling shyly for no reason and felt my cheeks get hot of course she knew we would let her go down the stairs without one of us she could fall.

Audrey nodded again this time she said, "Whats the blush for?"

I shook my head and looked at the ground when we heard the crash and a series of cuss words from Mark. We both went into the hall way to find him on the ground. "There is the boxes," He whimpered.

"My goodness are you okay," I chuckled silently.

"I think," He grunted as I gently help him up.

"Sweetie the ladder is too help you," I said and he rolled hid eyes.

"Well duh," He laughed.

"Why don't you take a break and do home work," I suggested.

"Good idea."

I began putting the ladder back up, it was the kind that fold up and then it sits on top of the square place.

Much later after I took Audrey home finished my homework and ate a small meal then had some more because I was still hungry, I didn't really even think much about getting the seconds, Dad came home.

"Hey perfect little girl," He kissed me on the nose, he had also been doing that more often.

The phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello."

"Hey girl, we need to talk, " Emily said dead seriously, and Emily is never serious.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is it, whats up?" I asked knowing something was wrong.

"Three things. One is that the whole school knows your pregnant now. Two: check your phone to see how. Three: The bad Gothics you were with for a couple weeks after your mom died wrote some graffiti on our schools brick walls."

"What about, " I said as I felt my heart sink.

"Look I'm not sure you can take it, sit down."

I took a deep breath like I had been doing all day, the doctor told me it could help with stress but nothing could stop the hammering in my chest," Tell me," I breathed as I let the breath out.

"Destiny Baker is a slutty, pregnant,whore and needs to die."

I felt the tears first, they were tears of my reputation dying and tears of hatred, "Bye," I mumbled and curled up in a ball on the couch to let my body shake in sobs.

Mark and Dad came into the room a few seconds later. Mark held my hand and Dad put his arm around me, neither knew what to say. After I had cried for what seemed like forever but was really only a few minutes Dad said, "Sweetie whats wrong?"

I flipped my phone open and showed them the two photos, one of me walking into the pregnancy part of the clinic, the other that Em had sent to me of the graffiti, it read the same thing that Em had said except at the bottom there was a barely visible AC, Alice Carter. She hated me since the first grade when I got first place in the writing contest and she got second. I always beat her at everything.

"Thats it," I whispered.

"What is it, what are you doing?" Dad asked.

I went to the contacts until I found the number that Mr. Garner gave all the students if we ever needed any help we were to call that number.

"Hello, Mr. Garner speaking how may I help."

I cleared my throat but my voice still cracked, "Hi I'm Destiny remember we had that talk after class one time. Well some one did some thing bad and if I told you who it was could you get them in trouble."

"Who and what?" He asked concerned.

"Alice Carter drew some graffiti on the schools wall, I think, I know I have proof."

"Okay well you can come over now, or we can wait until school tomorrow."

"I'll just wait," I said.

"Okay, Destiny, I don't know what she wrote but no one deserves horrible things."

"I know," I whispered, "tomorrow at school."

* * *

I talked to Mr. Garner and Alice got arrested, she was screaming, "Destiny I am going to kill you for telling on me and right before they got in the police car Emily walked up to her and said, "(Colorful word), I am the one that told on you,' Then she slapped her, hard, across the face. The officer didn't seem very impressed then Emily added, "Nobody mess with my friend I don't care if she is pregnant, purple, or an alien, understand, Alice?" For the first time ever Alice looked scared and nodded, Em smiled cocked her hip and runway walked over to me.

That was a week ago. Today something very special is happening, at least for me. Mark said he was free to go out with me, little does he know I am going to get an ultrasound. The first time I asked him he said sure and then made plans that day to avoid it.

"Ready?" I asked putting my trench coat on. It was a small in maternal size, it was my Moms. Dad had noticed with the boxes lined up on the wall, and I put a few of the decorations I had made in elementary school back up. I was waiting till I could put the curtains up without crying to get anything like that out.

"Yeah," He smiled, "So where are we going again?" He was wearing Hollister jeans, a Hollister shirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and a Abercombie hoodie. We would have wore his cologne but since I had gotten pregnant I hated the smell of it, it used to make me gag.

"Its a surprise," I rolled my eyes while putting my Uggs on.

* * *

Once we got to the clinic he asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Well you are coming to my next ultrasound. It is special because last time and the first time I didn't hear the heartbeat and even though I wanted too really bad, but I needed you with me," I sighed.

"You needed me," He smiled.

"No, but I wanted you and once I got in the room I just I couldn't do it without you."

He smiled even bigger, "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I rolled my eyes again, "Thanks, now lets go before we are late."

"Now see that is the baby, right there," The lady said as she turned off the rooms light, "And that is the heartbeat, you can hear it if you listen."

Sure enough there was a tiny thump. I felt the tears in my eyes and saw the glint in Marks. As the lady continued to talk," And that in the baby, it can move, but it is still to tiny to feel it. By now it should have all of its organs. Sometimes you can see the baby sucking its thumb, like right... there. The baby is about 5 inches long now. You should've gained about 5 pounds, and you have gained four which is normal, everything looks healthy and fine. Have you had any trouble sleeping?" Dr. Wolf asked.

"Some nights but I have been sleeping better since my first trimester was over."

* * *

Mark had tears in his eyes as we got in the car he said, "Why are you making this so hard."

"I what do you mean?"

"I have some news. I work for the CIA as a teenager they expect me to go on a few missions back to back and then get 2 months break. Well the last mission I went on was 4 months ago and they really need me back."

"What?" I asked in shock as I felt my heart drop along with my perfect life I have created.

"It won't very long just till the end of this trimester, what is that like 11 weeks."

I cried and then sobbed and then cried, it was the hormones this time, I could tell, finally I said, "I'll miss you."

He just hugged me tighter, "I know," He put his hand on my showing bump, almost four months pregnant, "I, I love you," He breathed.

"I love you too," I whispered and then we kissed and he didn't stop it until I said I was getting cold because the car wasn't on.

* * *

**What do you think, I tried not to skip too much but i didn't want to make it too long.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mark had been gone a week. On this particular day it felt like a twister. I was stuck in the calm, busy eye. Just like it was a clam day, yet the inside of my life was hectic and my head was spinning. I dragged myself to school doing nothing to dress up, the highlight to my outfit was the giant sweatshirt of Marks in order to hide my stomach. I felt even more insecure without Mark constantly reminding me I was beautiful, I felt fat. This may be the reason for skipping breakfast, which I knew was a big mistake by second period, I was starving. Although starving really wasn't new, I used to skip breakfast, eat a tiny lunch, then a tiny dinner, but skipping breakfast while pregnant was new, and I could tell the baby was hungry even before I noticed I was.

By Mr. Garner class I was ready to break someones neck for a bite of something, yet not a very big bite. Today is the day that Mr. Garner started the talk about the fertilization, like the sperm and egg.

Somewhere in the conversation a girl interrupted "Hey we could ask somebody that has felt it first hand? So Destiny did ya like it. Oh even better, do you like being pregnant, I would love a baby, I love kids."

At that I didn't know if I should be mad or what so I answered, "Are you insane. At first it hurt, then it felt alright, I don't know. But no matter what you don't want to be pregnant, ever, stretch mark, dizziness, puking, heartburn, big boobs,buying new clothes, your leg tends to hurt, low blood pressure, more dizziness, oh yeah not to mention weight gain, and all the other I haven't even gotten too. Look Leah, you can tell I am pregnant," I pulled up my sweatshirt and then just took it completely off.

Again Mr. Garner ignored me, that was his way of dealing with everything.

* * *

I finally finished school and went home, straight to the kitchen, but once I arrived at the pantry I suddenly wasn't that hungry, so I grabbed a few crackers instead.

I spent my afternoon with the TV, homework, and my phone(Dad had caved in and let me have it). Around five Dad came home from work, he said he had some bad news to tell me.

"Hey Dad, what is it?" I asked.

"Look," He said slowly,"I didn't want to go, but its the biggest break in my career, I know now is not the time, after your, uh, Mom, died I never wanted to go again, but I need to."

"Huh," I said not digesting a word he had said.

"Look, I have to spend two to three months, maybe four, up in New York."

"What," I shrieked.

"Sweetie, let me expl," He started, but I wouldn't let him finish," Dad, it doesn't matter why, you can't go."

He sighed, "I have too. I'm getting 30,000 and hour."

"We're already rich, we don't need anymore money."

"I am the closest lawyer available, that can get the job the done."

I took a deep breath before totally losing it, "I don't care! You are my Father you are suppose to act like one. Your suppose to scold my for skipping breakfast, lunch, and probably dinner. You are suppose to tell me I am pretty and perfect like Mark. You are suppose to be there for me," Tears were swelling in my eyes at the mention of Mark, I did my best to ball up on the couch and sob.

Dad was with me though, he talked me through it but in the end, he still didn't change his mind. It was set, he was leaving tomorrow at three am.


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed, I had been sighing even more lately. I gave no effort to do anything in school, yet I didn't skip and I kept all of my grades above 95.

I had quit choir, I never really liked it anyway. So right now I was in sixth period, in Mr. Garners study hall. He was the only teacher that didn't give me weird looks, he was also my favorite teacher.

"Hey Megan," Brain, the trouble maker yelled from across the room, "Get some."

I couldn't keep up, but I didn't want too. There were four conversations going on, and my head was pounding, it felt like a camel kicking my head over and over again followed by a hammer hitting it, and a bat, and a brick wall. I needed Tylonol.

"Sh," Mr. Garner said, but no one shut up, they just got louder.

It was my turn to break in, "He just said shut up! So do it. And if you don't you have to deal with the pregnant lady, want to do that, Brain," I said as his eyes got wide, "Now shut up, I am going to the library, maybe I can at least take a nap there," I said walking out only to by followed by Mr. Garner.

"Wait, Destiny, are you having problems at home, or with," He gestured toward my stomach.

I shook my head and sighed, "No, its just since Mark left to work with his parents, I've had trouble eating and it makes me have headaches, besides that I usually have them anyway. Then Dad left so I have no one to force me to eat, but I try. I am kind of lonely with just us two," I put my hand over my stomach, "Em tries to hang out with me, but she says I am too hard to statisfy. I just want my family back, all of them," I said before realzing I could never have one of them, by now I'm sure he saw the glint of tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well this might sound funny, but make sure I eat my lunch, I didn't today," I blushed, nervously,"Oh, yeah can I have a note to the library."

"Here," He handed it to me and , out of all things, smiled.

* * *

I groaned as I picked up the box of picture, it was heavy. There were a lot of pictures.

The first few pictures were of me as a child. I always remember pictures of when I was a baby around the house, but I never saw any pictures of Dad or Mom as teenager. Then I saw it. There was a picture of Mom, she had shoulder length hair and a pair of jeans with some kind of weird slouchy shirt. With my Dads arms wrapped around her waist he had on about the same thing as Mom. It was the woman that stood out. She was strangely similar to Mom, yet she looked even more like me. She wore a pair of leggings, they weren't really tight, yet they weren't loose. The color of the leggings was black. For a top she wore a cute black dress, with these sparkly charm looking things above her giant stomach that was at least 8 months pregnant. You could really see her stomach due to the fact that her side was turned, she was looking at the camera, but her body wasn't.

I turned the picture over and saw the memo that Dad wrote : Last picture of Denise, little sister, seven and a half months pregnant. Then at the bottom right corner there was a scribble with the word name and below it read: Baylee?, Tara, uh, I like Destiny. My Mom wrote that, it was her handwriting.

What is this suppose to mean? I was named Destiny and that girl is my Mom, yet why is Dads sister, which I never even knew existed, pregnant with... me. No way, right.

* * *

I was still processing the information later the next day in sixth period when Mr. Garner asked, "So did you eat lunch?" I automatically looked up.

"Yeah," I said uneasily realizing no one was in the room yet, "But not the salad, its nasty."

"I agree," He murmured quickly as Brain walked into the room, jeans sagging, I could see him boxers.

"Please pull up your pants no one want to see 'that'." I critiqued.

"No b-eeee-ch," He squeezed.

I coughed, "No do what I said, " as a scolding mother.

"Your aren't my Mother," He shot back.

By now everyone was in the room and I was standing up with my hand on my hip, exactly like a mother,"You want me to be your Mother," I spat with such disgust that I would be surprised if they thought I was the devil, "Now get the pants up, or get a black eye."

He immediately pulled the jeans up, but asked," What is you prob, Mom?"

"Well you know it may be the fact that I have estimated there is a 35. 7% chance of any college accepting my much less becoming a doctor, and possibly a lawyer, or getting a major in over four subjects. Maybe it had to do with the fact that my abdomen is killing me due to something called round ligament pain and I can expect to gain half a pound more each week until the end of my pregnancy which is like ten pound and I am going to get fat, and people say they actually enjoy this part of pregnancy. Most people like the glow but it is killing me, 1 out 3 people I walk by give me weird 'your too young to have a baby looks' before wanting to touch my stomach and I hate germs, that's why I prememtally keep germ-x with me now. There," I breathed out sitting down, "Now shut up and take a nap, or no first go get my Algebra book out of my locker, kay, Brain, hope you don't mind."

He rolled is eyes, yet he really went and got it, I was surprised. Maybe some part of pregnancy weren't so bad after all.


End file.
